Draghi nel Cielo
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Keiko achava que era bobagem o que falavam sobre o primeiro beijo, mas quando o seu finalmente chegou foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Foi como voar… Mas papai Shiryu não esperava ver a filha criar asas tão cedo. Side story de "Esperando o Fim". Com spoilers.


_**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada, todos os outros são originais e pertencem a mim.**_

* * *

**SPOILERS DE "ESPERANDO O FIM" TANTO DO QUE JÁ FOI ESCRITO QUANTO DO FUTURO DA HISTÓRIA! LEIA POR SUA CONTA E RISCO!**

* * *

**Draghi nel Cielo**

Chiisana Hana

Inspirada nas ilustrações da Madwolve

21 de fevereiro de 2006

– Meu pai vai matar você – declarou Keiko, olhando sonhadora para o sol que começava a se pôr.

– Por que eu te beijei? – perguntou o garoto que estava parado atrás dela, com o mesmo olhar sonhador, só que destinado à garota.

– É – ela respondeu com um longo suspiro, jogando para trás os longos cabelos negros.

– Eu não tenho medo dele – empertigou-se o garoto, pensando em como Keiko era fisicamente parecida com Shiryu.

– Pois devia – ela disse e virou-se para ele. – Você sabe o que meu pai fez. Sabe que quando eu nasci, ele arrancou a cabeça de um milionário que sequestrou a mamãe e a tia Saori. Foi por isso que ficamos na Grécia, porque ele teve que cumprir a "pena" por essa morte.

– E foi o meu pai foi quem salvou vocês duas – disse o garoto. – Além disso, ele já cortou mais cabeças que o seu. Você sabe que dizem que ele tinha um monte delas na Casa de Câncer.

– É, eu sei disso também… – ela admitiu. – Se não fosse seu pai, eu e minha mãe não estaríamos aqui.

– Graças a Deus ele estava lá pra salvar vocês duas... Mas você tinha mesmo que nascer de cinco meses!? Podia ter esperado, mas não, toda apressadinha até hoje.

– Não foi porque eu quis, seu bobão. E não muda de assunto, meu pai ainda vai te matar quando souber.

– Ele que venha.

– Quando foi que a gente ficou assim, hein, Andrea? – ela perguntou docemente. – Éramos só amigos e de repente… sei lá… algo mudou.

– Eu não sei, Kei-chan… Só sei que eu sempre te achei linda.

– E eu sempre te achei bonitinho, apesar de ser meio malcriado e ter aquele apelido horrível… Cabeção… Vê se pode!

– Eu gosto – ele disse dando uma risadinha que Keiko achou muito charmosa. – Meu pai me chama assim desde que eu nasci porque ele disse que foi tenso ver a minha cabeça enorme saindo da minha mãe… ele pensou que a, você sabe, nunca mais ia voltar ao normal e a culpa era minha.

– Seu pai é bem louco, mas isso não é novidade.

– O seu também é só que ele disfarça melhor.

– Você também é louco, Cabeção?

– Devo ser, minha louquinha.

– Eu não sou louca.

– Você é sim, só que disfarça que nem seu pai. Mas eu te amo mesmo assim…

– "Eu te amo" é uma expressão muito, muito importante e você fala com muita facilidade – ela disse e deitou-se de costas na grama. Andrea fez o mesmo.

– Falo porque é a verdade – ele disse.

– Então prova. Quero ver se você não tem mesmo medo do meu pai.

– O que você quer que eu faça? Diz, e eu faço. Quer que eu bata nele?

– Claro que não, seu tonto. Além do mais, você não conseguiria nem chegar perto do meu pai. Quero que diga pra ele o que você me disse agora. Vai lá falar com ele, fala que me ama e pede pra me namorar.

– Eu vou!

– Então vai agora!

– Só se você me der mais um beijo.

– Eu vou pensar – ela disse e virou-se para o lado dele, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos azuis. – Você está com a boca toda rosa do meu batom.

Keiko abriu a mochila, pegou o batom, retocou e cobriu o pescoço e o rosto de Andrea com marquinhas.

– Está bom assim, cheio de beijinhos. Agora vai.

– Acho que vou tatuar seu nome bem aqui onde você beijou – ele suspirou, tocando de leve uma das marcas no pescoço.

– Não seja idiota. Não se tatua nome de namorada.

– Então você aceitou ser minha namorada?

– Eu não disse isso! Só vou te dar uma resposta depois que você falar com meu pai.

– Ah, disse, sim!

– Disse nada! – ela protestou e subiu nele para enforcá-lo com o joelho. – Fala agora que eu disse!

– Disse sim! – ele afirmou rindo. – Você é uma garota durona, mas eu sou forte!

– Keiko Suiyama! – Shiryu gritou ao se deparar com a cena. A filha, vestindo o uniforme escolar composto por uma saia que ele já considerava muito curta, segurava Andrea no chão com as pernas. Shunrei estava bem atrás dele e sufocou uma risadinha. Há vários minutos procuravam a filha pelo condomínio pois ela precisava se arrumar para sua festinha de quinze anos.

– O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Shiryu gritou. – Saia já de cima da minha filha, seu moleque!  
– Ela que está em cima de mim, tio… – corrigiu Andrea.

Keiko levantou-se rapidamente e ajeitou a saia de pregas.

– Pai, não é nada disso… – ela tentou justificar. – Estávamos treinando luta…

– Luta, Keiko? O sujeitinho tá coberto de marcas de batom!

– O que é que tá pegando aqui? – soou a voz de Máscara da Morte. Atrás dele, Fatma e Nicoletta riam. Os três iam para a festa e procuravam Andrea.

– Pai? – Andrea arregalou os olhos. – Mãe? Tia Nic? A comitiva inteira?

Shiryu virou-se para o cavaleiro de Câncer com ar acusador e o dedo indicador em riste.

– Máscara da Morte, o seu filho está abusando da minha filha! – esbravejou.

Máscara deu uma gargalhada que irritou Shiryu ainda mais.

– Pelo que vi, foi ela que abusou dele – disse o italiano.

Shiryu avançou e o segurou pela gola da camisa.

– O quê? Repete, desgraçado!

– Não vem, não! – Máscara gritou, desvencilhando-se de Shiryu. – Sua filha não é essa santa que você pensa! E ela é mais velha que ele, porra!

– Já chega! – Keiko gritou. – Será que eu posso falar?

– Não, eu que vou falar, Kei-chan – Andrea interrompeu-a delicadamente, e segurou com firmeza a mão dela. Estava com a própria fria e suando, mas encheu o peito, buscou coragem e disparou:

– Tio Shiryu, eu amo a Keiko desde que eu me entendo por gente.

– Você ainda não é gente, é moleque! – ele falou, mas Shunrei dedicou-lhe um olhar que daria medo no mais corajoso dos cavaleiros.

– Deixa ele continuar – ela disse e ao marido só restou obedecer.

– É isso, eu amo a Keiko – Andrea prosseguiu – e quero namorá-la. E quando eu tiver idade, vou me casar com ela. E se o senhor não deixar vamos ter um problema.

Shiryu arregalou os olhos diante da petulância do garoto, que era alto e forte mas mal tinha completado 13 anos. Máscara da Morte estava meio chocado, mas orgulhoso do filho, afinal peitar Shiryu não era mesmo para qualquer um. Shunrei e Fatma entreolharam-se cúmplices, a turca feliz por ver o filho vivenciando a doçura do primeiro amor, e a chinesa reconhecendo a si mesma quando se apaixonou por Shiryu e se sentia capaz de enfrentar o mundo por ele.

E Keiko olhava admirada para Andrea. Não é que tinha coragem mesmo esse filhote de italiano? O Cabeção, ainda um projeto de gente, o garoto mais lindo do bendito condomínio Olympus, embora ela nunca fosse admitir que achava isso, e que agora provava ser também o mais corajoso. Quando foi mesmo que se apaixonou por ele?, ela se perguntava, mas não sabia a resposta… Só sabia que sempre admirou o espírito livre dele, o bom humor, a leveza com que vivia, e até a falta de noção às vezes, porque ela mesma era muito séria e centrada, precisava dessa leveza, gostava de ser leve com ele, sentia-se flutuando quando estavam juntos, quando ele lhe ensinava italiano, quando saiam para passear de bicicleta até Rodorio e ela ficava sonhando ir cada vez mais longe. _Liberi pesci ma con le ali, io e te__(1)__, _como a música que ele gostava de cantarolar para ela.

E o beijo dele… Keiko achava que era bobagem o que falavam sobre o primeiro beijo, mas quando os lábios de ambos se tocaram minutos atrás foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Não havia som nenhum ao redor, só os corações dos dois batendo e aquele céu tremendamente laranja sobre eles. Foi como voar... _Pesci con ali._ _Farfalle __a__l tramonto. __Draghi nel cielo. _Peixes com asas, borboletas ao pôr do sol, dragões no céu, voando alto, alto...

– Keiko? Keiko! – Shiryu chamava.

– Hã? – ela balançou a cabeça, saindo de seu devaneio.

– O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

– Eu… eu… – ela gaguejou ainda pensando nos animais alados, mas retomou o raciocínio e declarou com firmeza: – Eu amo o Andrea, pai. É isso. E nós estamos namorando.

– Namorando? Desde quando, Keiko?

– Sei lá, uns 15 minutos… – ela respondeu, e apertou a mão de Andrea com mais força.

– Mas vocês são crianças! – Shiryu esbravejou.

– Vem cá, qual é a sua implicância com meu filho? – Máscara da Morte tomou a frente. – Ele é um bom garoto, porra! Deixa os dois!

– Não é o seu filho, é essa situação! Ela é muito nova!

– Não venha com essa conversa mole, pai! – protestou Keiko. – Mamãe era pouca coisa mais velha que eu quando começou a namorar você! E isso só porque você era devagar, porque pelo que eu sei, se você fosse mais esperto teriam começado antes.

Shunrei abafou uma risadinha. Sabia que Shiryu ia ficar magoado com isso, mas que orgulho sentia de ver a sua menina lutando pelo que queria! Uma guerreira desde que nasceu. E Andrea também, tão novinho e já peitando Shiryu sem medo.

– Andrea – Shunrei começou a falar docemente –, está tudo bem. Vocês podem namorar, não é, Shiryu? – Ela destinou ao marido aquele mesmo olhar ameaçador de antes.

– É… Mas precisamos conversar algumas coisas antes…

– Não, nada disso – cortou Shunrei. – Fica pra depois. Tem uma festa de aniversário esperando a gente e ela tem que se arrumar, não é, Keiko?

– Sim, mãe! – Keiko exclamou e abraçou Shunrei. Depois voltou-se para Andrea. – Cabeça, vou lá me arrumar e você vá também porque nós vamos dançar na festa!

– Certo, namorada – ele disse, sorrindo orgulhoso de si mesmo e de sua Kei-chan. – Até já.

– Te vejo na festa, namorado! – ela disse, deu um beijinho nele, colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu saltitando em direção a sua casa. Quando percebeu que os pais ainda estavam parados lá atrás, virou-se e chamou os dois: – Vocês vão ficar aí?

– Não, já vamos – Shunrei respondeu rindo e deu um empurrãozinho em Shiryu que parecia empacado. – Até mais tarde, pessoal – ela disse à família de Andrea, e apressou o passo puxando o marido para que alcançassem Keiko.

– Minha bebezinha cresceu – Shiryu comentou quando chegou perto da filha. – Você cabia na minha mão quando nasceu e agora quer criar asas…

Keiko sorriu. Era só uma coincidência ou ele intuitivamente sabia que era justamente em asas que ela estava pensando?

– Mas não é isso, pai? – ela perguntou. – A gente precisa crescer, não precisa?

– Precisamos. Bom, acho que agora tem certas coisas muito importantes que você tem de saber, mas acho melhor que essa conversa seja com sua mãe…

– Eu já falei com ela sobre isso faz tempo, pai. Não se preocupe. Eu tenho bastante juízo…

– Não sei se confio nesse juízo todo… Os hormônios podem ser bem convincentes.

– Pode confiar em mim, pai. Você e mamãe me criaram direitinho.

– Certo, certo – ele disse e deu um beijo na testa dela. De repente, sentiu-se velho e cansado, apesar de ter apenas trinta e quatro anos. Colocou um braço ao redor de Shunrei e trouxe-a gentilmente mais para perto. – Vem cá, você disse a ela que eu era "devagar"?

– Não com essas palavras – Shunrei riu. – Ela chegou a essa conclusão sozinha.

– Eram os anos 80 e eu era um rapaz respeitador! – ele tentou justificar.

– Ou seja, era devagar! – Keiko traduziu rindo.

– E você é muito apressadinha, dona Keiko!

– Andrea me disse a mesma coisa – riu a garota e desejou que, se algum dia se casasse mesmo com o Cabeção, ele fosse parecido com o marido e o pai que Shiryu é.

– Eram os anos 80… – Shiryu repetiu encabulado.

– Tá certo, pai – ela disse e o abraçou. – Tá certo... Mas ainda bem que os tempos mudaram.

* * *

(1) "Senza Confine", de Eramo e Passavanti. Foi uma música do Festival de Sanremo de 98.

_Esse ano tá tudo bem louco e não ia ter fic pro aniversário da Keiko maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas a minha amiga Bianca tava de férias e ela é uma artista foda e tal, aí fez um vídeo da Kei-chan com o Cabeção. Dá uma olhada no meu perfil que vou tentar pôr o link lá!_

_Manoooo, que massaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu fiquei tão emocionada e tão inspirada que a ideia veio e eu tive que correr pra anotar porque essa beleza tinha que virar fanfic! E foi assim que nasceu essa história com um spoiler enorme de "Esperando o Fim"… É isso, fiote de Máscara com a fiota de Shiryu. :3 Eu já tava mesmo sem conseguir aguentar porque amo muito esses dois e quero muito chegar nessa fase em EOF, mas infelizmente ainda vai demorar… Provavelmente a festinha dela aparecerá na fic principal, se eu estiver viva até lá. XD _

_É isso! _

_Obrigada a Bianca/Madwolve pelos vários presentes ao longos desses anos! :3 _

_Beijo!_

_Chii_

_P.S.: Sobrado deve sair essa semana também! ;)_


End file.
